pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dreaming (Blondie song)
# # # "The near-capacity crowd (...) then went wild when they heard Burke 's unmistakable drum roll intro to "Dreaming," perhaps the band's definitive power-pop single." #| Length = 3:08 #| Label = Chrysalis #| Writer = Chris Stein, Debbie Harry #| Producer = Mike Chapman #| Last single = "One Way or Another" (1979) #| This single = "Dreaming" (1979) #| Next single = "Union City Blue" (1979) #| Misc = #}} # #'"Dreaming"' is a song by the American new wave band Blondie. Released in 1979, it was the lead single from their fourth album Eat to the Beat. It peaked at #2 in the British singles chart and at #27 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in the United States. # # Background #The lyrics for "Dreaming" originated from the line, "dreaming is free," which band member Chris Stein thought of. After hearing the music for the song that Stein wrote, Debbie Harry wrote the rest of the lyrics. Musically, the song is a fast paced new wave song. Stein has since claimed that the song is "pretty much a copy" of "Dancing Queen" by ABBA. # #According to the band's keyboardist Jimmy Destri, the song, like many from the Eat to the Beat album, was recorded live in the studio. The song also features a frantic drum performance by drummer Clem Burke. Burke said of his drumming on the song, "The reason why 'Dreaming' came out the way it did is because [[Mike Chapman]] really gave me free rein and it was really a surprise." # #"Dreaming" was released on September 14, 1979 as the first single from Eat to the Beat. Backed with its fellow Eat to the Beat tracks "Sound-A-Sleep" in the UK and "Living in the Real World" in the US, the song was a chart hit, reaching #2 in the Britain and at #27 in America, as well as #3 in Ireland and #4 in Canada. It has since been featured on multiple compilation albums, such as The Best of Blondie, The Complete Picture: The Very Best of Deborah Harry and Blondie, Atomic: The Very Best of Blondie, and Greatest Hits Deluxe Redux. # # Music video #A music video was produced to promote the single featuring Debbie Harry wearing a solid blue unitard and matching sheer blouse designed by Stephen Sprouse.Cathy Che (1999), 'Deborah Harry: Platinum Blonde', MPG Books Ltd, Cornwall, p.96 # # Release history # #'UK 7" (CHS 2359, September 1979)' #"Dreaming" (Deborah Harry, Chris Stein) — 3:08 #"Sound-A-Sleep" (Harry, Stein) — 4:18 # #'US 7" (CHS 2379, September 1979)' #"Dreaming" (Deborah Harry, Chris Stein) — 3:08 #"Living in the Real World" (Jimmy Destri) — 2:53 # #'US 12" Promo (CHS14-PDJ, September 1979)' #"Dreaming" (Deborah Harry, Chris Stein) — 3:08 #"Dreaming" (Deborah Harry, Chris Stein) — 3:08 # # Chart performance # # # Weekly singles charts # # # # # Year-end charts # # # Sales and certifications # # # # # # Cover versions and appearances in other media *The Smashing Pumpkins covered the song on their 1996 The Aeroplane Flies High box-set. Bassist D'arcy Wretzky and singer Billy Corgan shared vocal duties on the track. The cover had a different beat, which was very slow and reminiscent of trip hop. *The Posies covered it during a live radio performance. Their version appears on the 2000 box set At Least At Last. *Yo La Tengo covered it on the 1992 various-artists album entitled Freedom Of Choice: Yesterday's New Wave Hits As Performed By Today's Stars. *Amy Speace performs a country cover of this song on her 2006 album Songs for Bright Street. *Jeff Tweedy of Wilco covered it on October 21, 1999. *Matthew Sweet and Susanna Hoffs of The Bangles recorded a version which appears on the deluxe edition of their 2009 album Under the Covers, Vol. 2. *Was featured in the 2008 film Zack and Miri Make a Porno. *Pop punk band The Backseat Virgins covered it on their album Carl. *It was also featured in the 1998 film SLC Punk! and the 2017 film T2 Trainspotting. *The Australian band Brooke Russell and The Mean Reds covered it on their album Poor Virginia. *Blondie re-recorded the song for the 2014 compilation album Greatest Hits Deluxe Redux. The compilation was part of a 2-disc set called Blondie 4(0) Ever which included their 10th studio album Ghosts of Download and marked the 40th anniversary of the forming of the band. *In 2015, the song was featured in the "Lipsync For Your Life" segment on the fourth episode of RuPaul's Drag Race (season 7). *Katy Goodman (of La Sera) and Greta Morgan recorded a subdued rearrangement of the song on their 2016 album of punk covers, Take It, It's Yours. Pitchfork|website=pitchfork.com|access-date=2016-11-15}} # # References # # # External links * # # # # ######### Category:1979 singles Category:1980 singles Category:Blondie (band) songs Category:Chrysalis Records singles Category:American power pop songs Category:Song recordings produced by Mike Chapman Category:Songs written by Chris Stein Category:Songs written by Debbie Harry Category:1979 songs